


Lotrips Drabbles

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-09
Updated: 2003-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, mostly written for friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotrips Drabbles

**Phone Call**  
_For Märrie._

"You've got a hero complex, Orli!"

"Hello to you, too, Sblomie... How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, Billy pointed it out to me when we were watching the cast commentary on the DVD."

" _Billy_?"

"Yes - and he's right! I mean, all you do is gush about how great everyone is."

"So? I admire them, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Who said that there is?"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because it's cute."

" _Cute_?"

"Damn near irresistible, to be exact."

"..."

"Orli?"

"Who's... _Billy_?"

"When are you comin' to visit me n'Dom?"

*********************

 **The New Student**  
_For Erin._

Dom noticed Elijah right away when the semester started. He was a PR major, like Dom -- a very obvious freshman, with those unearthly blue eyes that tried to take everything in.

His beauty took Dom's breath away.

Wanting to be near him, he offered to be his tutor, and Elijah agreed with a bright and innocent smile that made Dom feel very, very guilty. Elijah was still a kid after all, a beautiful and charming kid, but a kid nonetheless.

Only when Elijah pressed him up against a wall, Dom realized that just maybe the guilt was worth it.

*********************

**Artist**

Everyone knew that Viggo was an artist.

He took breathtaking photographs, scribbled verses into notebooks, and painted on big canvasses. Even after shooting, he often remained Aragorn in his intensity.

Orlando on the other hand had a polaroid camera, wrote only emails, and drew little stick men in the margins of his scripts. At the call of 'cut' he put aside Legolas and started goofing off with the hobbits.

But at night Orlando painted Viggo's body with silver moonlight and whispered poetry of love and passion into his ear -- and Viggo thought that maybe people had it all wrong.

*********************  
**Crush**

It was too easy to fall for Dom. Hell, everyone on set had a crush on him at one point, so why should Elijah be an exception?

Dom remained blissfully ignorant about it all -- he didn't even seem to know that people were drawn to him. Elijah did everything he could not to change his relationship to Dom in any way, even if this meant ignoring his feelings.

However, not everyone had such qualms.

Elijah swallowed, trying very hard not to remember the sight of Billy kissing Dom in the make-up trailer. Maybe Dom would have been worth the risk.

*********************  
**Memory**

There's this story about a half-asleep Orlando being carried outside by his drunk fellow actors and Viggo belly-slapping him.

A good story. Even if it's not true.

Orlando remembers the feel of Sean's callused palms against his bare shoulders, the weight of Billy on his legs and Dom's hands pinning his arms down. That much is true.

But he also remembers Viggo's fingers curling around his cock. The sight of Dom and Billy kissing above him, forgetting about the others. And Sean didn't taste of alcohol.

Orlando smiles. An even better story, that one.

*********************  
**Shift**

Billy had a thing for Elves.

Dom teased him about it relentlessly, but even he had to admit that Orlando and Craig looked damn fine in their make-up.

It became something of an inside joke between them. When they were strapped to their tree and left to their own devices, Dom would moan "No Elves anywhere when you need them!" and they would share a companionable grin.

But one day, sitting on Treebeard during lunch break, Billy looked at Dom, who was smiling widely at him with sparkling eyes, and suddenly discovered that he had a thing for hobbits, too.

*********************  
**Skaterboy**

Orlando was pretty sure there was something funny about Legolas skating down the stairs of the Keep. But really, after endless nights of shooting battle scenes he didn't care anymore, he was only glad that a stuntman did most of it.

When the footage of that day came out, people definitely found it funny. Specially Dom seemed bent on finding out how many times he got away with calling Orlando 'Skaterboy' before Orlando shut him up.

Orlando suspected that this might have something to do with Dom enjoying being pushed up against a wall and silenced with angry kisses.

*********************  
**Question**

"Do you think Merry and Pippin were lovers?"

"Billy -- what kind of question is that?"

"A good one, I'd say. Come on, Dom, don't say you've never wondered about it yourself..."

"Okay, so it's a good question. But why ask it NOW of all times?"

"It came to my mind just now, that's all. So, what do you think?"

"Okay, okay! Yes, they could have been, the way they were there for one another."

"I see it exactly like that."

"Good -- but could you please shut up now? I'm trying to blow you here!"

*********************  
**Bond**

Sean was aware that he didn't quite belong to the group consisting of the Hobbits and the Elf. It was not his family -- the others adored Christine and Alexandra -- but something was there, a bond tying them together.

He found out what it was when he jogged along the beach beneath Orli's house one evening.

There was light in one window, and Sean couldn't help but see. He saw naked limbs tangled together, saw kisses and touches. Walking away slowly, he tried to figure out whether he was relieved or disappointed not to be a part of this.

*********************  
**Rumours**

It was impossible not to notice the speculations about Dom and Elijah. They made it all too easy, after all, with their constant togetherness and Elijah's habit of wrapping himself around people.

Elijah didn't mind. Those close to him knew the truth, the rest could go fuck themselves.  
Dom didn't mind. He even enjoyed playing with the rumours, it was all a game to him.

And Billy didn't mind either. The focus on Dom and Elijah made for a good distraction, and no one paid any attention to what Dom and Billy did behind their backs.

*********************  
**Timing**

It's always been Dom for Billy. Practically from the moment they set eyes on each other and discovered an instant connection, Billy has been attracted to his friend.

He hasn't said anything, of course, because at first they don't know each other well enough, and later, when they do, the timing just never seems right, until it's gone for good. Billy knows that he's blown it by hesitating, although he should know better by now. But he only ever recognizes the perfect moment when the train has already left the station.

Luckily for Billy, Dom runs on a different timetable.

*********************  
**Realization**

Waking up Dom tried to figure out when he had become the cast slut. Wasn't that Orli's role? But with the clarity of half-sleep Dom realized that he'd really had sex with pretty much everyone.

At least with everyone under forty who was not completely straight or married -- and with Viggo and Beanie. Oops.

Dom was not sure he _wanted_ to be the cast slut.

Then he opened his eyes and surveyed his bed, the sleeping forms of Billy and Elijah tangled together, and figured that maybe it had nothing to do with being a slut and everything with love.

*********************  
**Bitter**

Orli had always liked pretty much everything - sweet, sour, salty, spicy, it tasted all good to him. The only thing he had never acquired a taste for was bitter.

Therefore he drank his coffee with loads of sugar and milk and didn't like to eat grapefruits for breakfasts, no matter how healthy they were. It had been relatively easy to avoid the unpleasant taste.

But the day he saw Viggo kiss Sean Orli could feel gall rising to his throat. No matter how hard he tried, everything he ate tasted bitter. And there was nothing he could do about it.

*********************  
**Pride**

He had always taken great pleasure in his ability to make people like him. There seemed to be something special about him, something to make him stand out, drew others to him like the proverbial moth.

It was no different in New Zealand. People seemed to circulate around him, making him their focal point, their center. Not everyone was drawn to him in a platonic way, and he'd come to expect that other kind of love almost as much as he expected admiration.

Therefore it was no surprise when Dom kissed him. Elijah would have chosen himself over Billy, too.

*********************  
**Missing**

Back in Scotland, loneliness bites Billy with sharp teeth. He just isn't used to being on his own anymore, and what he supposed would be heavenly peace turns out to feel utterly wrong.

He finds himself missing the most ridiculous things: He wants to hide from Elijah on a sugar rush, wants to roll his eyes at Orli's latest escapades, wants to laugh at Viggo carrying his sword into a restaurant.

But if Billy is honest with himself, it's not really these things he misses, at least not very much.

What Billy misses most is sharing these things with Dom.

******  
**The Article**

There was much teasing after Dom's interview appeared.

"So, when's the wedding, Dom?"

"Have you agreed to the sex change yet, Billy?"

"You're late, Dom - been drowning in Billy's eyes again?"

"Can I kiss your filtrum, Billy?"

Dom knew he had it coming, but he still wanted to kill Elijah/Orli/random annoying persons. And sometimes Billy, too, for finding it all simply hilarious and because it was all his fault in the first place.

It was him who made the interviewer ask that darn question, after all -- and anyway, who could concentrate with Billy Boyd sitting in his lap?

*********************  
**Action. Reaction.**

One day, Dom jumped Billy. Literally, causing both of them to end up on the floor because Billy hadn't seen it coming.

"What the fuck -- Dom?" Billy's tone grew slightly worried as Dom didn't make a move to stand up and instead fixed the man trapped beneath him with an intense gaze. Billy shivered, not quite sure whether from fear or anticipation. He should move but couldn't.

As Dom licked his lips quite deliberately and grinned like the cat that got the milk, Billy finally found the strength to move.

One day, Dom jumped Billy. And then Billy kissed him.

*********************  
**Ritual**

When Dom was clean-shaved, Billy missed something.

Luckily this happened only rarely, because Dom was notoriously lazy and would often say that after two years of being a smooth-cheeked hobbit he'd had about enough of shaving. Billy would only smile in response, reaching over and grazing Dom's stubble with his fingertips. Dom's reaction would be something closely resembling a purr, and he would lean in, rubbing his cheek lightly against Billy's. "My kitten..." Billy would say fondly, ignoring the pleasure spiking inside him at the roughsoftburning.

It was only a ritual, after all, just something friendly and matey between them.

*********************  
**Casual. Cheerful.**

Dom knew that Billy had a girlfriend -- it had been one of the first things he wanted to know when they met. And Billy had told him about this cute girl he'd been seeing and that they'd just wait and see what would happen. Casual. Cheerful.

What happened was that Dom kissed Billy, during one of the off-periods with the girlfriend. And Billy kissed him back. Casual. Cheerful.

But the off-period ended (they always did), and they went back to being just friends without a hitch. Casual. Cheerful.

Sometimes Dom cursed the fact that he was such a good actor.

*********************  
**Bohemian**  
For _domhobbitzes_.

Over the long time of filming their emotions had become a tangled web of love and affection, with the border between friends and lovers quite easy to cross. They had all gotten used to it, shrugging changes off quite casually.

Yet, although he fondly remembered a night under the stars with Viggo, Dom swallowed a sour taste whenever he saw Billy making Elijah blush bright red with a whisper or Orli squirm as he pushed him against the nearest flat surface.

As nice as it was to be bohemian and modern, sometimes Dom wished for something... a bit more old-fashioned.

*********************

 **Rumour Mill**  
_For[roz_morgan](http://roz_morgan.livejournal.com/)._

"Tell me one thing, Dom." Billy stretched out on his bed and balanced the phone between shoulder and ear. He could hear Dom's grin through the vast space that separated them, held together by wires and satellites.

"Anything, Bill-o-mine."

Billy closed his eyes and imagined that Dom was lying next to him on the bed, not quite touching but still making the air between them vibrate with his presence.

"I've heard some stuff..."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff about wild nights in clubs, indiscriminate kissing of boys and girls, s&m romps, Elijah..."

Dom's snort cut Billy's list short. "Elijah, is it? Has he been sending you his collection of tabloid snippets? Great stuff, huh?"

Billy grinned and imagined reaching over to touch Dom's warm body, to feel it shake with laughter.

"Definitely. But now I am wondering what I have to do to get such an interesting life - without actually having to move to Hollywood."

Dom's warmth seemed quite close now and his laughter tickled Billy's ear.

"Well, I could come to Glasgow and help you start a Big Gay Scandal. What do you think?"

Billy smiled happily and caressed the empty side of his bed. "I think that might work."

*********************

 **Summer**  
_For kiltsandlollies._

The day had been grey and dismal. There had been storm warnings, so shooting was cancelled, but not a drop of rain so far. Instead the air was thick enough to cut it and so hot that the smallest exertion felt like too much.

The atmosphere inside the apartment was just as oppressive as outside, despite the a/c on high. Dom had been pottering around the rooms restlessly, picking something up and putting it down again. He was unable to sit still, although he knew his fidgeting was driving Billy absolutely crazy, who was sitting in his favorite armchair with a book on his lap.

Dom felt Billy simmer and knew an explosion was imminent, but right before he knew it would happen an enormous clap of thunder made them both jump as lightning split the dark sky. Before Dom had regained his composure the clouds opened and sheets of water began to pour down. It felt like a cleansing, and with a whoop Dom ran to the windows and doors and opened every single one of them, letting in the suddenly cool air.

Holding his hand out to catch the heavy drops, relishing their soft wetness against his skin, Dom began to strip off his clothes quickly. He looked to Billy, who was staring at him in confusion. "Come on, before it's over!"

With that he stepped out of his boxers and ran outside, into the rain. Water soaked every inch of him in seconds and he looked back at Billy, who stood in the doorway, a smile in his eyes, all tension gone.

Laughing Dom threw his head back and opened his arms, embracing the world. When he opened his eyes, Billy was there, his hands cool and wet against Dom's rain-warm skin, and it was summer.

*********************


End file.
